When I touch myself I think of you
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Duncan knows Mal has taken over Mike and Duncan hates the way Mal touches Zoey. Duncan tells him he knows who he really is and soon finds himself regretting it. Mal may be playing Zoey but Duncan will always be Mal's 'Sweetie' and Mal gives him a little reminder that he's still the one in control even though they're out of Juvie.


**Disclaimer: Nada.  
**_A/N: Lyrics typed like this._

* * *

Mal was walking hand in hand with Zoey who still believed that he was Mike. Duncan knew the truth, who he really was and even though he hated Mal he shared a cell with him a couple months in Juvie and at first Mal would come on to him and they ended up having sex and Duncan couldn't stand it and he would even try to pretend he was somewhere else and when Duncan finally got out he actually missed Mal and he would never admit that to anyone but seeing him with Zoey made him want to flirt with her and take her on a date on top of a cliff and shove her off at the end of the night! Why was Duncan jealous of an awkward, Red haired wannabee chick? He knew Mal was only playing this game with her and she meant nothing to him. Duncan went back to his cabin, most of the contestants went to the beach to have a bonfire, Duncan didn't want to go with them, not if Zoey was going to be there with "Mike"

_Last night__  
__(Our lovers' quarrel)__  
__I was thinking about you__  
__(More than I can say)__  
__And it was kind of dirty__  
__(All night)_

Duncan stormed back off to the cabin even when Gwen tried to be nice and invite him to hang out with her he didn't want to, he was too busy looking at Zoey hugging Mal who was facing him. During the hug Mal winked at him, Duncan knew the look he gave him. It was that same look he used to give him at the Juvie cafeteria before they went back to their cells for the night. The look that Mal was going to ride him all night. It gave Duncan butterflies in his stomach, did he actually want Mal? Mal was better at having sex then Courtney and Gwen, it didn't mean he was gay it just meant he liked having rough sex in Juvie better then sticking himself inside Gwen and Courtney...

_And the way that you looked at me__  
__(help me here)__  
__It was kind of nasty__  
__(help me here)__  
__It was kind of trashy__  
__Cause I can't help my mind from going there_

* * *

While Duncan was in his cabin he didn't know what to do with himself. He carved his name in the wall and then he sharpened his knife and it felt like he was doing this for hours when in reality it was only 45 minutes. Duncan couldn't stand this! Gwen dumped him and Courtney and him weren't on good terms but Duncan hasn't had sex with anyone in over a month and it didn't matter anyway, he only had one guy on his mind and that guy was his ex-Juvie cell mate.

Duncan couldn't even stand being in the stupid cabin bunk bed, it just reminded him of Mal. Duncan sighed and climbed out of bed and looked down at his pants, he had a throbbing dick that he needed to take care of and it was all because of Mal. He was going to go to the bathroom and take care of this little issue and throw some water on his face, maybe even sneak a cigarette in while everyone was at the beach.

* * *

Duncan got to the bathroom and made sure nobody was looking while he lit up a cigarette, he inhaled and took in as much as he could. This was his first cigarette he had since he hooked up with Gwen and she didn't like it. As he was in the middle of taking a drag, the shitty wooden door to the community bathroom opened and Mal walked in without Zoey.

"Oh, hey Duncan." Mal said to him. He was still playing that game.

"Oh, hey Mike." Duncan put the cigarette out. "How's it going at the beach party?"

"It's going good and in case you're wondering, I wouldn't rat on you for smoking." Mike told him as he went in the stall and Duncan could hear him pissing. Duncan wanted to leave and he should have left but something inside of him made him stay. As Mike got out and washed his hands, Duncan couldn't take it anymore.

"I heard you whistle." Duncan told him.

"Lots of people whistle." Mike told him. "I whistle when I'm happy and who wouldn't be happy when you have a girl like Zoey."

"How's life been treating you, Mal?" Duncan glared at him. "You used to always whistle that tune and I saw the way you looked at me when you hugged her so cut the shit."

"Fine." Mal smirked. "So you know, big deal. Nobody will even believe you."

"I wasn't going to tell." Duncan glared. "I was just making a point that I'm not stupid like the other morons, I don't know how Zoey can be so fucking stupid."

"Awww!" Mal pinched Duncan's cheeks. "Is my little Sweetie jealous?"

"Stop it." Duncan pulled his hand away. "It's not Juvie anymore." Duncan's face started to turn red, giving him a slight blush on his face.

"Sweetie, you look like you really missed me." Mal pointed to Duncan's erect dick. "C'mon Sweetie, you and I can go back to the cabins and we can fix you all up and I'll even tuck you in when I'm finished. I have to treat my bitches right, you were always my favorite little bitch, Red went to hang out with the other girls and make a sandcastle so you're mine for the next hour..."

_Heard your girlfriend was away tonight__  
__Wanna meet at my place?__  
__Heard that we both got nothing to do_

Before Duncan could object Mal grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him all the way to the cabins and threw him on bed and started to unzip Duncan's jeans. Mal smirked at how hard Duncan already was, Duncan tried to get up, he was really starting to wish he never said anything, he forgot that Duncan always called him sweetie and liked to embarrass and degrade him.

"I want you to work for this." Mal sat on the bed and gave Duncan free control of himself, for once Mal didn't restrain him, this was new. "You're extremely hard Sweetie, I want you to get yourself off while you moan my name. I want you to do it while I'm not holding you down. I want you to prove to me that you're my bitch and you're willing to do what I say."

"You're so fucked up!" Duncan covered his penis and went to pull his pants up. "I'm not your bitch and I'd wish you'd stop calling me Sweetie!"

"It's your choice Sweetie but you know you want to do it." Mal laughed. "C'mon Sweetie just stroke it and moan my name, you know I get you harder then any of those girls you've been with."

Duncan's dick was throbbing by now and he just needed relief so he closed his eyes and leaned back on the bed and placed his hand down his pants and slowly started to stroke himself making him moan while he heard Mal laugh and just the fact that Mal was watching was enough to make him cum in his pants and moan Mal's name.

_When I lay in bed I touch myself and I think of you_

"Oh God Mal..." Duncan moaned. "Don't make me do this..."

"You want some help, Sweetie?" Mal smirked. "Are you my slut sweetie?"

"No." Duncan told him. "I'm not!"

"Then why am I the only one who can make you stiff?" Mal laughed. "If you want me to touch you then I guess you're going to have to admit that you want to be my slut."

"Fine." Duncan agreed looking down.

"No Sweetie..." Mal stroked Duncan's cheek with his hand. "You need to look at me while you say it."

"I want to be your slut, Mal!" Duncan finally looked up at him. "Is that what you want to hear?! Do you want me to tell you that you're driving me nuts just having you here! That no matter how many girls I've been with nothing can beat the times we've spent in Juvie together!"

"Now we're getting somewhere." Mal placed his hand on Duncan's cock and started to touch it a little bit. "You like this, don't you? That's all I wanted to hear from you Sweetie."

"I can't believe you got me into liking this." Duncan moaned as Mal lightly stroked him as he laughed at how much Duncan was enjoying this. "You know I can never bring myself to admit to anyone that I like this. I hope you're happy. This secret goes to the grave."

_Last night__  
__Damn you were in my sex dreams__  
__Doing really nasty things  
Damn you were in my sex dreams__  
__Making love in my sex dreams_

"Whatever you say." Mal smirked. "Lay on your stomach and I'll fix you."

Duncan didn't even say anything. He just laid on his stomach like Mal requested and he knew what was coming and he knew it was going to hurt but he really didn't care. It's been awhile since he and Mal have done this and Duncan missed it, he hated being the tough guy and being the one in control all the time and none of the girls he was with could do that but Mal could.

Mal pulled Duncan's pants down and put his hands on Duncan's shoulders and for a few seconds Duncan could feel the tip of Mal's dick touching his ass before he roughly entered him which cause a moan and a yell from Duncan at the same time. Mal was not gentle in any way at all and each time he went in and out harder and faster every time. Mal came inside of Duncan without warning and then pulled out of him and rolled Duncan on his back so that he was now facing him. Duncan was in so much pain, he didn't want to admit that it was a bit rough even for him but Mal noticed and pointed it out.

"You haven't had any good ass fucks in awhile." Mal laughed. "You're bleeding, Sweetie. I guess I'll have to break you in all over again..."

"I can handle it." Duncan told him. "You know I'm tough enough."

"Sweetie, who are you trying to fool?" Mal laughed. "You know you're not and I know you're not so you don't need to lie to yourself. If those girls you sleep with think you're rough then they have never had a real man. They're your bitches, just like your mine. That's why you never get to be on top. I like you so much better on the bottom."

Mal grabbed the pillow on Duncan's bed and laid his head on it while Duncan was at the bottom of the bed and he sat up and watched Mal fluff the pillow for himself, Duncan wasn't sure why Mal was even relaxing and went to get off the bunk bed only to have Mal wrap his legs around him and pull him back in the bed up against the wall, slamming into it 3 times before letting him free.

"What the fuck?!" Duncan yelled at him. "Since when could you do that?! How is that possible! You fucking grabbed me with your legs! Since when can you do that?"

"Since I learned to use the other personalities without giving them full control." Mal laughed. "That was Svetlana's handy work. You like it? I didn't say we we're Sweetie. Just because I was getting comfortable doesn't mean that you get to leave, you don't get to leave until I say so. I pleased you and now I want you to blow me until I cum."

"No way." Duncan told him. "That's where I draw the line. I'm not letting you cum in my mouth."

"Who says you have a choice, sweetie?" Mal winked at him. "You can do it yourself or I can make you do it."

"What about Zoey?" Duncan asked him. "Why can't you just make her do it with you?"

"Her? Please Sweetie don't make me laugh." Mal rolled his eyes. "Mike had to go and pick someone like her. She's a huge annoyance and if I could get rid of her without drawing attention, I would."

"Still what if she walked in?" Duncan smirked. "You know she would vote you out for this."

_We could be caught (I just want this to be perfect)__  
__We're both convicted criminals of thought (cause I'm broken)__  
__Let's white (by the one before) cloak the bed_

"She won't find out." Mal smirked. "Where do you keep your smokes?"

"Right pocket." Duncan pointed to his pants that were still on the bed by Mal, who reached over and pulled them out and lit one up and started blowing smoke in Duncan's face.

"Thanks." Mal took another drag of his cigarette. "Start sucking, Sweetie."

Duncan wasn't sure what he wanted to do. If he did this willingly then Mal would win and Duncan would be his bitch and if he didn't Mal was going to force him and he would still end up being his bitch, it was a matter of control in general and Duncan knew he wasn't in control physically and mentally he wanted to do it so badly.

Duncan started off by teasing Mal the best he could. He slowly licked the tip of Mal's dick that was already erect before he took as much as he could in his mouth and slowly started sucking it and licking it. He got a moan that was very faint from Mal, it was better than nothing. When this happened in Juvie he never got any sound at all from Mal so Duncan was glad to know he was at least enjoying it. Then without a warning at all, Mal shot his load into Duncan's mouth. Duncan thought it tasted nasty and it was warm, he didn't want to swallow it but if he spit it out Mal would be mad and the other guys would know what he did in here.

_Cause we can't hide the evidence in our head_

"Go ahead, swallow it now sweetie." Mal instructed him as he took his cigarette and put it out on the wall.

Duncan wanted to throw up but he closed his eyes and swallowed it as the taste lingered in his mouth for awhile. Duncan was ashamed of himself for asking for this, he never swallowed and now he felt bad for making Courtney swallow his even when she thought it was gross. Duncan had this strange feeling of disgust and lust, he wanted to lay with Mal and he hoped that he would stay with him.

_Heard your girlfriend was away this weekend__  
__Wanna meet at my place?__  
__Heard that we both got nothing to do_

Duncan crawled in the bed, up to Mal and laid down next to him, saying nothing at all. How can you love and hate this so much, all at the same time? Duncan leaned in for a kiss and that's when Mal pushed him away, sat up and started to put his clothes on while Duncan just laid down in his bed.

"Sorry Sweetie, not happening." Mal laughed. "Kissing would mean that I would have to have feelings for you, which I don't. It would also mean that we're equal in this, which we're not. You're my little slut and that's it. I don't need two clingy little bitches. I have to now, Sweetie, I need to go be with my little Red haired, level 8 clingy girlfriend that always wants to hold hands. I had fun, I missed my favorite little Juvie toy. It's good to see you missed me too."

Mal quickly and quietly slipped out of the cabin, leaving Duncan there by himself with nothing but mixed feelings. He wasn't sure when or if this would happen but it really didn't matter, all he needed to do was remember all the times it actually happened.

_When I lay in bed I touch myself and I think of you_

* * *

**Okay, so the song was "Sexxx dreams by Lady Gaga and I changed the word boyfriend to girlfriend and I used the only certain parts. This is my 3rd Malcan story and I just can't bring myself to make Mal have a sensitive side at all and I don't plan to do it. Duncan may be attached to him, but he will never be attached to Duncan at all, he's only Mal's favorite toy. **


End file.
